Jewel Bladers 2: Light of Darkness
by EvilExorcistAtyourService
Summary: 4 years had passed since it began the dark star Began controlling some Bey Bladers and created a Bey Blade Made out of Black Diamond and a Blader Came from Mt. Hagane, what chaos will Happen.Accepting OCs, this fic is requested by the Original Hypnosia.


**Jewel Bladers 2: Light of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFBB so sorry. This is just a Request from my Deceased old Friend the Former owner of the Story Jewel Blader.**

**Summary: ** 4 years had passed since it began the dark star Began controlling some Bey Bladers and created a Bey Blade Made out of Black Diamond and a Blader Came from Mt. Hagane, but all their experiment went wrong when the Bey blader came from Coma Village came back to his senses.

**Note:** Sorry if there is a lot of changes from the original I'm just trying to make the story better for the sake of the Original Hypnosia User. And also I'm a Yaoi fan girl.

**Characters accepted:**

x3AnimeLuver's: Kenji Sakamoto, pair: Tsubasa

Jade Kelly's:Kira Fujisaki, Pair: Ginga

SoujaGurl's:Heidi Mizobuchi, Pair: Hyoma

Atenista Gurl's:Cho Koizumi, Pair: Sora

neko luna-chan's:Midori Fujihara, Pair:Ryutaro

aquanavy108's:Emiko Hino, Pair:kyouya

Hypnosia's: Hoshimaru Hagane, Pair: Ryuga

Yumikilala:mimika tashki, Pair: Reiji

Lilcutie58:Kane, Pair: Reiki

EvilExorcistAtyourService's:Seiryu 'Kazuki' Hagane, Pair:Saotome

**Original Hypnosia's Oc: (sorry for the Changes)**

**Name****:** Hoshimaru Hagane**  
><strong>**nickname****: **Hoshi**  
><strong>**Age****: **14-16 (2 year older than ginga and I think Ryuga is 14-16 too)**  
><strong>**eyes/Color****:** Narrow Violet-purple**  
><strong>**Hair/color****:** long **/** Blazing red with Purple Tips **/ ** Semi Spiky and Semi Straight**  
><strong>**Clothes/Looks****:** he wears a Cloak **(Like Zangetsu in Bleach) **behind the cloak black turtleneck shirt topped with evil red overcoat and black scarf, his looks is mild behind the mask of feminine cold countenance he wore a mask too...**  
><strong>**Gender****: **Male (Later found out as a Herm much to his surprise)**  
><strong>**Height****: **5'4**  
><strong>**Weight****: **46kg, 101.2lbs**  
><strong>**Personalities****: **Taciturn, calm, understanding, Reliable, intelligent, patient, strategic, thoughtful and intuitive.**  
><strong>**History/Past****: **Hoshimaru was supposed to be the one who is destined to hold Lightning L Drago, and the first one to disappear before ryusei while he was at the age of 8 on Little Ginga's 6th birthday, he was actually kidnapped by the new organization called the dark stars while he was Training. he was trained to be the most powerful beyblader but all went wrong after the hellish training hoshi used his beyblade to escape and destroyed the primary dark star laboratory and hide from them for years…**He then created the Beyblader guardian order, to protect all the bey bladers all around the world... He became amnesiac and the image of ginga and seiryu runs as a blur and shadows in his head that's why he suffers a lot and having a huge migraine after he woke up from fainting.  
><strong>

**Beyblader's Profile:**

**jewel****:** Black Diamond  
><strong>Beyblade<strong>**:** Black Diamond Dragon Abaddon**  
><strong>**Element (based on your favorite stone)****: **BlackDiamond = light with Mix Darkness  
><strong>BeyBlade Techniques<strong>: Bright Star Nova Blast, White Dragon Fang Crusher, Searing Dragon's Roar Blast, Grand Cross and Eternal Flame Heart Strike (**Dark Moves:** Hell Fire Blast, Inferno Storm Rage, Judgment call, Doomsday Fire Blast) **  
><strong>**Bit Beast****:** Dragon Abaddon

**Alias****:** Enigma, Hades (by the dark stars org.)  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Wanderer

**Questions:  
><strong>**Who was your favorite characters?****: **Ryuga(hes kinda cute –blushes-),kyouya, and ginga**  
><strong>**Who do you want to be with?****:** Ryuga...**  
><strong>**what is your character's love life gonna be?****:** very rough at first, but settled in a good way( what I mean is by bey battling) on the later…**  
><strong>**What is your character's life in this story?****: **At first hoshi appears to be Evil but for a reason and the reason is to test Ginga's Feelings and after that hoshi's life is normal after he met his 12 years old younger brother after battling him and revealed his identity as his older brother.**  
><strong>**what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?****: **At first they hate each other's existence and, Second Ryuga Found out what Hoshi's Gender is (he don't care if Hoshi is a Herm), Third is Ryuga starts to Tease Hoshi a lot (Like Pinning him on the wall, tracing his finger on Hoshi's spine or pecking on Hoshi's cheeks out of the Blue…)  
><strong>Is your character a protector or protected?<strong>**:** A Protector  
><strong>in what waysituation and how did your oc met Hoshi (my OC)?****: (Hypnosia's oc)**  
><strong>Organization?<strong>**:** BeyBlader Guardian Order  
><strong>Rank?<strong>**:** The Head Guardian (or the Creator if it means the one who made the Order)

**My Oc's Profile:**

**Name****: **Seiryu 'Kazuki' Hagane  
><strong>Nickname<strong>**: **Kazuki or Seiryu  
><strong>Biological Age<strong>**: **13**  
><strong>**eyes/Color****: **Bright Gold **  
><strong>**Hair/color/style****: **Long **/ **Midnight Purple** / **Semi-straight & Semi-Wavy…**  
><strong>**Clothes/Looks****: **he wears a Black tight Shirt, Deep Blue Jeans, below knee length strapped Boots, Fingerless gloves and a Bright Blue Overcoat with Black trims… his voice is bland monotone  
><strong>Gender<strong>**: ** Male**  
><strong>**Height****: **5'0**  
><strong>**Weight****: **50 kg**  
><strong>**Personalities****: **Calm, Mysterious, Reliable, Intelligent, Patient, Understanding,Taciturn, Strong, Strategic.

**Past****: **he is Ginga's second older brother Kazuki Disappeared after Ginga's 8th birthday; He was too overwhelmed by Hoshi's disappearance and went searching for him.  
><strong>Likes<strong>**: **Playing Violin, Flute and Piano, Flying (he is able to do this because of the experiment), Gardening, cooking and swimming…**  
><strong>**Dislikes****: **Perverts, intruders, Enemies…  
><strong>Hobbies<strong>**: **Reading books, Training, Meditating and singing

**Beyblader's Profiles:**

**Beyblade****: **Diamond Andromeda  
><strong>Special Moves (Top 8 Moves)<strong>**:** Light chain, recover, chain double hits, chain of judgment, aurora light chain, lights last resort, light of darkness, Yin and Yang.  
><strong>Bit Beast<strong>**:** Andromeda the woman chained**  
><strong>**Occupation**: Ninja Bey Blader**  
><strong>

**Questions:  
><strong>**Who is your favorite Character?,(at least 2)****: **Ryuga & Ginga**  
><strong>**Who do you want your OC to be with?****: **Saotome **  
><strong>**What is the reason of your OC why HE/SHE joins the Guild****: **he joined The guild for Peace and Protection of the Beybladers and Humanity…  
><strong>what is your character's love life gonna be?<strong>**: **At first they were too shy to admit that they like each other than they were partnered to the dance.  
><strong>What is your character's life in this story?<strong>**: **Normal like anyone does.  
><strong>What kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?<strong>**: **Kazuki Met Ginga for the second Time at the battle and as for Saotome they Bumped onto each other and made a good start…  
><strong>Is your character a protector or protected?<strong>**: **Protector  
><strong>in what waysituation and how did your oc met Hoshi (my OC)?****: **Well they unknowingly met in the battle against the Dark Star first Squad and introduced each other.  
><strong>Organization?<strong>**:** BeyBlader Guardian Order  
><strong>Rank?<strong>**:**Assistant

**Here are the Jewel stones/element:  
>Garnet<strong> = Nature/wind  
><strong>Amethyst<strong> = Darkness  
><strong>Aquamarine<strong> = Water**  
>Diamond = <strong>Light**  
>Emerald<strong> = Earth  
><strong>Alexandrite<strong> = Nature  
><strong>Ruby<strong> = Fire  
><strong>Peridot<strong> = Poison  
><strong>Sapphire<strong> = Wind  
><strong>Opal<strong>= Fire/Nature**  
>Topaz<strong> = Lightning  
><strong>Tanzanite = <strong>Ice

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 1: Evil Hoshi**

Ginga was sitting on his apartment's couch…the whole gang came to his room a minute ago…Kenta looked at the Picture with Madoka… there they saw an 8 years old boy that looks like ginga only with Narrow Violet-Purple eyes and without a band aid on the bridge of his nose and Minus the Head Band, his bangs is hiding his Right eyes and he looks more serious, besides him as another boy with a Midnight Purple Hair and friendly looking.

"Ginga? Who are this people?" Madoka asked.

Ginga looked at the Photo and gave them a sad smile.

"Oh! They are my Missing Brothers." He said. "The older one disappeared on my 6th birthday and the second one disappeared on my 8th birthday then dad disappeared during ritual."

While ginga telling them the whole truth, in the city while Tsubasa was walking when all of a sudden a Double Black beyblade stopped him on his track.

"Who's there?" Tsubasa asked.

Then a strong gust of wind blew and a shadowed figure appeared right before him, the mysterious person was sitting on the tree.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked. "You are not Ryuga"

The shadowed figure just smiled evilly.

"Abaddon use Hell Fire Blast." The shadow ordered.

Then a light blinded Tsubasa and the last thing he heard was an evil Laughter. Back to ginga.

"I travelled so far but there is no trace of them." Ginga said.

When the door of his apartment slammed open, they looked who it is. It's Tsubasa and he's badly injured.

"Ginga…"he staggered.

Ginga ran towards Tsubasa and caught him before he fell.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Ginga asked rather alarmed.

They put Tsubasa on the sofa.

"I…It all started when I was heading back here I was just walking…then a Strange Double Black Bey stopped me…." Tsubasa said weakly.

"Double Black?" they imitated.

"The shadow…ordered the bey…I…I….I can sense evil around him, Far more evil….than….Ryuga…" Tsubasa said and he fell unconscious.

Ginga and the Gang are quite surprised; new enemy is rising up again? And this time it's more powerful than Ryuga? How can they defeat this New Enemy? How can they handle this Enemy.

"What are we going to do now Ginga?" Kenta asked.

"We have to find out this new Enemy of our." He said.

"But you heard what Tsubasa said…this Enemy is Powerful!" Madoka said.

"It doesn't Matter we have to Face this Person."Ginga said.

"I'm going with you Ginga." Kyouya said.

"Me too." Benkei said.

"I'm going too; I want to see this person." Hyoma said.

"So am I!" Kenta said.

Ginga looked at Madoka and Hikaru.

"Take care of Tsubasa for us." He said.

The two ladies nodded and soon Ginga and the others ran out of Madoka's home and went out to find Tsubasa's attacker.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Well here you go it took me long to finish this I'm really busy, Sorry I ended it right here I'm in a hurry, Sorry…**


End file.
